History
The Macedraconian Empire (1,000 BCE) A millenia ago, the great dragonborn king Alexstrasza the Great executed an unprecedented military campaign that stretched from Europa through Asia and northeast Africa, and over thirty years created one of the largest empires of the ancient world, stretching from Greece to Aegyptus and into present-day Ind. He was undefeated in battle and is considered one of history's most successful military commanders, but was also tutored by the philsopher Aristopheles for the first half of his life. Alexstrasza died abruptly, his ambition to unite the far corners of the earth under a single banner left unfulfilled, and having never chosen a mate or named an heir. In the years following his abrupt death, a series of civil wars fought over succession tore his empire apart. The mighty dragons, once an integral part of his military strategy, were pitted against one another, and in less than a century their population had been decimated. It was in the wake of this collapse of power and security that the might of the Roman Republic would rise from the ashes. Recent History (100 to 50 BCE) In recent decades, Roman's political landscape has been dominated by the reputation of three central figures: Maximus Vicor, Crassus, and Praetor Primus Severus. These three formed an unofficial political alliance known as the Triumvirate, and under their leadership the Republic saw it's territory almost double in size, it's borders secured, and it's people prosper. Although the Triumvirate persisted for almost three decades, it was not to last, as Maximus' untimely death left Crassus as Rome's only Consul. The Senate wished to fill the seat with an experienced Senator, but the people of Rome so loved the late hero that they demanded his firstborn Titus be elected Consul. For three weeks, protests and riots shook the very heart of Roma's capital; the Senate pleaded with Severus to instill order, but the Praetor refused to interfere in what he believed to be a civil dispute, not a military concern-- a decision that has made him unpopular among the Senatores ever since. Despite his inexperience and youth, the Senate eventually gave in to the demands of the mob and Titus was risen to the rank of Consul. As expected, he proved to be an indecisive and naive ruler, a fact that went largely unnoticed thanks to the guidance of Crassus and Severus, who effectively ruled the Republic as a duo. In 53 BC, Crassus is killed in a doomed invasion of Parthia, throwing the Republic into a period of shock and uncertainty. For almost thirty years the Triumvirate had ruled the Republic and conquered much of the known world, proving Roman superiority. Now, two of it's three heroes lay dead, with an untried youth as its lone Consul. The Senate squabbles daily, unable to come to a consensus on who should take Crassus' place as Consul. As Titus' chief advisor, Severus rules the Republic by proxy, a reality that is not appreciated by his enemies on the Senate floor. The people wonder aloud who can hope to fill the shoes of the Triumvirate. Those living under Roman control see an opportunity to cast off the yoke of oppression, while those outside the Republic look upon it as a wounded animal, rife for the taking.